Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 0 & 1 \\ 4 & 0 & 6 \\ 2 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}9 & 4 & 2 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \\ 1 & 6 & 0\end{array}\right]$